In glassware forming apparatus it is common for a mechanical part to be reciprocated between two positions using a cylinder and piston assembly to effect the reciprocation. Such reciprocation is frequently effected speedily using a high pressure system to move the piston rapidly from one end of the cylinder to the other and in these circumstances a problem arises in the cushioning the impact of the piston at each end of the cylinder. Unless some means is provided for damping the movement of the piston as it approaches the end of the cylinder, the piston will have a high velocity when it contacts the end of the cylinder. Repeated high velocity impacts between the piston and the ends of the cylinder are clearly undesirable since they are likely to lead to damage, either of the cylinder and piston assembly itself or of apparatus or mechanisms connected for operation by the cylinder and piston assembly.